The Darkness of His Eyes
by Kirin the Vampiress
Summary: This is a story about a vampiress named Amaya who’s destiny runs into two men: Kurda Smahlt and Vanez Blane.
1. Kurda Smahlt

Hope you like my new story! It's my first Kurda story:dances with joy: I've waited for a long time to write one, so here it goes! –Kirin

Kurda Smahlt: the most beautiful man I've ever seen. His eyes, a color blue, far from explainable. They mystify me everyday I see them, pulling me deeper into my own fantasies…

I first met him when I was 24. I had graduated from med. school and was a nurse at my town's local hospital. I loved working there for the past year.

I hadn't moved out of my parent's home yet, but was eager to find my own place because of my parents. My father was an alcoholic and a drug dealer, and my mother just as bad. My only relief was the hospital.

I wasn't much of a social person. During high school and college I was considered a "social outcast" and ignored by everybody. I didn't have a boyfriend, and had only one friend, if you could even consider her that.

That night I went to check on my favorite patient, Kikyo Togashi. She was in a coma, buy still needed lots of care and love. No one had ever come to visit her, so I felt it was my duty to keep the elderly woman company. When I went into her room, everything seemed fine. She was tucked nicely into her bed. The only light in the room was the clock on a table next to her reading 12:17PM. I walked up to the window, finding it slightly open. No one was working tonight on that floor of the building. I quickly locked it, finding myself afraid for no apparent reason. Searching the room, I found nothing or anyone, until I looked up. Clinging to the ceiling was what appeared to be a man. He took notice that I had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked loudly. "You're not allowed to be here…who are you?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice. The man didn't move. "What do you want?"

Whoever he was fell from the ceiling, landing perfectly on his feet. I stumbled back and tried to find the light switch with my fingers. Finally I found it and flipped it on. The light reveled a man with blond hair and icy blue eyes. A dark blue cloak hung off his shoulders. He looked friendly; not the evil murderer I had expected this person to be.

"What are you doing here?" I continued to ask him questions, wanting answers. His eyes looked me over, but his face emotionless. I forgot about finding answers. "Please don't hurt me." My voice trembled. Even though he seemed harmless, I didn't know who he was.

"I won't hurt you." He said after a period of silence. His voice was soft and calm, almost relaxing.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, trying to get over my fear.

"You seem like a truthful, honest person." The man sat in the chair next to Mrs. Togashi.

"Don't hurt her either!" I yelled.

He sighed. "I'm not going to hurt anybody. My name is Kurda and I just need to get something from this woman."

'Kurda' pulled a hand out from underneath his cloak and picked up Mrs. Togashi's hand. Kurda must have seen the expression on my face: fear, worry, and anger mixed.

"Don't worry." He assured me.

Kurda ran a finger over Mrs. Togashi's wrist, drawing blood. I couldn't move. I wanted to fight back or go for help, but my fear had paralyzed my feat, keeping me where I stood.

It sickened me to watch as Kurda placed his mouth over the bleeding wrist and begin to suck. He continued for a minute that seemed like an eternity. I felt myself begin to feel faint at the morbid sight. Kurda finally removed his mouth and licked his lips. He spat on a finger and rubbed his spit into the cut he had made. Amazingly, the wound healed with only a scar left. I glanced at Mrs. Togashi's life monitor and found it fine. She was still alive.

"See? I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Kurda smiled. His smile was so beautiful.

"What-what are you? A-are you a v-v-vampire…?" I stuttered.

Kurda shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" But I didn't find his sarcasm funny. I ran towards the door to get help. This guy had to be crazy. What shocked me though was as I reached for the handle, his hand caught mine. I couldn't believe how fast he had gotten to me.

At that point I was terrified. I kept thinking, "Is this a real vampire like in the movies?"

"Don't go. I didn't do anything, did I? So why cause unnecessary trouble? Be reasonable. Why don't I explain everything to you?"

I reluctantly let Kurda sit me down. He told me that in fact he was a vampire, and that there was no need to be afraid of him. He said that vampires don't kill people like it's told in books and movies. As he continued to tell me everything, I started to think about how wonderful it must be to be a vampire. I thought how Kurda, even though I had just met him, must have a perfect, carefree life…something I wanted. It must have been my destiny to run into the blond vampire.

That night I didn't want to go home. I didn't have enough money to anytime soon move out. My life was crappy and miserable. I had nothing to loose. So, as Kurda turned to leave, I let it all out: all my troubles, all my misery. I begged him to let me become a vampire.

He seemed shocked at the question, probably thinking how sneaking into a hospital for a feed could end up with a new assistant.

Kurda sighed. "OK, fine…only because you want to and I feel sorry for you."

So that's how I became a vampire, well vampires. And that's how my destiny with Kurda Smahlt started. Right before I left though, I said goodbye to Mrs. Togashi. If it weren't for my sympathy for her, I wouldn't have run into the vampire, Kurda Smahlt, that night.

Hoped you like it-Kirin .


	2. Admit It

"Amaya! Come on! We have to go!" I heard Kurda holler.

I quickly pulled my auburn hair into a low ponytail and grabbed my backpack off the ground. I had been Kurda's assistant now for 72 years and was a full vampire.

The two of us had been staying in an old church for the past few days; we never stayed in one place for too long. Since Kurda was a vampire general, he had to go to Vampire Mountain every 12 years for council meetings, but hadn't gone the past few times for various reasons. But this time was different. This time there wasn't anything to hold us back. For the first time ever, I would get to go to Vampire Mountain.

I ran out of the church into the open. It was a warm spring night. Kurda had on his usual blue traveling cloak on with a pair of slacks and a white muscle shirt underneath. He wasn't mush older than I, probably 120 or 130 years old.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile that always captivates me.

"Yep! Let's go!" I said cheerfully.

Well, here it goes. Vampire Mountain. Kurda said it will only take a week to get there based on where we were to get there.

"Don't forget what I taught you." Kurda said sternly. "When you flit it takes a lot of focus. Don't get distracted."

I sighed. "I know, I know. Don't worry. Can we leave now?"

Kurda narrowed his eyes at me. "You are so impatient. Just follow me, OK?"

I nodded. Kurda and I started with a slow jog, which progressed into running, and finally flitting side by side. Flitting was where vampires run at extreme speeds. It was so fast that if we flitted past a human, they would hardly notice. The only problem with flitting was it took a lot of energy.

I didn't know what to expect at the mountain. My impatience was unbearable…I couldn't wait to get there! I wouldn't have to be judged by the princes, like Kurda said most vampires were. Since Kurda was a vampire general he could pass judgement on whether I'm worthy to be a vampire. That was made when we met.

Nobody probably noticed I went missing, not even my parents. It would surprise me if they even knew that they had a daughter to begin with! Obviously they were dead now. All I had in the world was Kurda.

Life as a vampire wasn't easy, but it's better than what I had. At first drinking human blood was beyond reasoning for me, but finally I gave in. Occasionally Kurda and I would run into some vampire hunters. Boy, are they irritating. But, they learned the hard way…

Kurda and I…I like the sound of that. I admit, I am in love with him. He's such a kind and gentleperson, Not the fighting type like most vampires I've met here and there.

After about an hour, Kurda and I stopped. We were in a forest. The sun hadn't risen yet, but it would in a few hours. There was about a foot of snow and it was freezing here!

"Where are we?" I asked Kurda. He pulled a map from inside his traveling cloak and looked around (one of Kurda's hobbies was map making).

"According to my map, the journey is just starting. We start our hike here. I'm really tired. Let's call it a night. There's a cave we can rest in over here, if I'm right. Are you OK with that?"

I was tired, too. I nodded and followed Kurda. Eventually we were in a rather small cave. It was completely empty and dark.

I looked down at what I was wearing: a pair of white shorts and a sleeveless black shirt! The only reasonable item I was wearing was my boots! It was so warm where we started…I never thought about what the temperature would be where we'd finished.

Kurda laughed. "Cold?"

"What do _you_ think?" I retorted.

I put my backpack on the ground and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black sweater. I had nowhere to change.

"Don't look." I told Kurda. He was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, drinking blood from a small jar he carried everywhere.

"I won't…" He rolled his eyes.

I eyed him suspiciously and turned my back to him. Quickly I slipped my shorts off and put my jeans on. I glanced behind me to make sure he wasn't looking…he wasn't.

I lifted my shirt off, but besides the cold air, I could feel his eyes burning into my back. When I finished, I spun around to see Kurda look the other way quickly.

"You were looking, _weren't_ you?" I asked.

"…No…" He replied coolly, but his face gave him away. His cheeks were bright red.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled as I walked over to him. Slowly I sat down.

"You're blushing…"

Kurda bit his lower lip.

"So, you like what you saw?" I asked playfully.

Kurda shoved me away.

"Admit it. You think I'm _sexy._" I loved messing with him.

"Cut it out." Kurda's face burned even more. "You're so immature…."

I smiled and walked back over to my backpack. I put my other clothes in and took out my traveling, which I didn't normally wear, but it was warm.

I laid on the ground and pulled my cloak around me. Kurda likes me, I know it! If I could just get him to admit it…


	3. Vancha March

"OK, so six more days? It takes _that_ long to get to the mountain?" I whined.

"…Yes! You complain too much! It's not an easy journey, you know." Kurda replied frustrated.

We left the cave and continued crunching through the snow. Kurda had told me earlier that we weren't allowed to flit from this point on.

((-An hour later-))

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we t-"

"NO!"

((-Another hour later-))

"Kur-" I started.

"-I told you we weren't there yet!" Kurda yelled.

"I wasn't going to ask that." I sniffed. "I was just going to ask what it's like."

"What?" He asked.

"Vampire Mountain."

Kurda sighed and relaxed a little. "It's been a long time…what I do remember it as is big. HUGE. When you walk in they already have everything waiting there for you. Shoes, clothes, a room, food…everything."

I smiled, the imagery forming in my mind. I would be able to meet someone like me, maybe a female vampire (I had heard there weren't too many).

Another three days have gone by. The closer we got, the more adrenaline I could feel building up inside me.

There were rest stops along the way that we'd stay in during the day. I really love Kurda, but there are a lot of things he hasn't told me. I wish he'd open up a little bit more. I'm his assistant…he's supposed to trust me. I do feel like he's hiding something though…

"Kurda?"

"Yea?'

We sat in another cave hiding from the sunlight. We both had a rabbit in our hands that we'd caught. Since there were no humans, we had to drink the blood of animals.

"If you had to make the choice of leaving humanity and becoming a vampire again, would you still have the same answer?" I asked.

Kurda stared at me for a moment that seemed like an eternity, rather than a few seconds. The question was random, but it was something I had often thought about.

"…I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. My life wasn't perfect. I lived with my mother and sisters. I guess part of me could say yes, but at the same time part of me could say no. Besides, if I wasn't a vampire, then I wouldn't have met you."

I felt my heart leap.

"AWW! You're so sweet!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Hell-OOO! ANYONE IN THERE!" A voice called.

I let Kurda go. We looked at each other, obviously thinking the same thing: Who the hell is that!

I got up, Kurda at my side, and walked to the entrance of the cave, squinting from the sunlight.

A man with long green hair, purple animal skins, and big brown eyes stared back at us.

"Howdy!" He smiled. For such a big, loud voice, his mouth was surprisingly small. "Kurda? Is that you?"

"Vancha March?" Kurda asked happily.

The two men embraced each other. I just stood there puzzled.

"…"

"What in the name of the Gods are you doing in the sun you bloody idiot!" Kurda laughed.

The man named Vancha laughed, too. "Well, I like to face my enemies. Mind introducing me to your lovely friend here?"

Vancha looked at me in a way that made me feel…well…not quite comfortable…

"This is my assistant Amaya Takamoto." Kurda said.

The three of us walked into the cave to get away from the sun.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Vancha bowed.

"Hey." I said simply.

Kurda sighed. "It's been too long, Vancha. Remember a few years ago, right before you became a Prince, Gavner got so drunk he French kissed you?" Kurda burst into hysterical laughter remembering the memory.

Vancha sneered. "I swear, if that moron _ever_ touches me again…"

"Prince? You're a Prince?" I asked.

"For you, I could be anything…"

I didn't really pay attention to what he said. I quickly got on my knees and bowed.

"Stop it! Thank you, but I really hate it when people do that. Just treat me like you'd treat anybody else…like Kurda." Vancha said.

Kurda grunted.

We sat down and to talk more. Well, Kurda and Vancha did most of the talking.

"So why aren't you at the Mountain?" Kurda questioned.

"My 12 years off is over. After Council it's Mika's turn." Vancha replied.

They continued to talk about things I was completely clueless about. Things like new construction at the Mountain, new medics, and Vampaneze.

Vancha ended up traveling with Kurda and I the rest of the way. The next night we went off trail, Vancha claiming to know a short cut. But it didn't appear to me that Vancha was the most reliable person…

"I'm telling you! This is the shortest way up! You won't believe how much time this way saves! There are certain advantages a Prince has…"Vancha exclaimed. We were going through a bunch of tall, frozen brush that cut and scratched at us.

"OK…" Kurda sighed. Kurda and I looked at each other and shared the same worried look. We had been traveling for 7 ½ hours.

"Come on, mate! Have a little faith! Right, Amaya?" Vancha turned around and waited for a reassuring answer.

"…Yea…sure…"

Vancha snorted and kept going.

None of us talked the next hour. I knew I was, and most likely Kurda, too, exhausted and irritated from pushing through all the icy twigs and branches. I still couldn't believe that this smelly, dirty animal was a Prince! Are all vampire Princes like this? I hoped not!

"Vancha, I think we should turn back. This obviously isn't-" Kurda sat on a small rock and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"-No! Here we are!" Vancha smiled triumphantly as he pushed away one last wall of brush.

Ahead of us was a long dirt path. At the end was a huge entrance. A guard stood next to it, a sword in hand. We were here! _We were at Vampire Mountain!_

I hope you liked this chapter! I just realized something: Amaya and Kurda are just like InuYasha and Kagome in this story:laughs: They both love each other, but haven't admitted it yet, even though it's pretty obvious. Just like InuYasha and Kagome.

**the Unrequited Lover**oooo…you'll probably hate me for the ending…I already have it all planned out, but it may take me awhile w/huge exams coming up before highschool…but I'm glad you like it! You're the only one whos read it! What do you mean Lilin? If its something obvious, sorry, I'm slooow! Thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you like my story!

I think in my other story I made Vancha say "Howdy" also. I can imagine him saying that…


End file.
